Shockingly The Best Summer!
by iNsAnEyEtSaNe
Summary: HIATUS FOR A LITTLE WHILE: What happens when Potter moves in the house next to Lily? Trouble and maybe some romance. Oh and LOTS of pranking and truth or dare. Will she give Potter a chance, and will Sirius act smart for once?
1. No Friggin Way

**Shockingly The Best Summer!

* * *

**

"Lily Elizabeth Evans, you will wake up this instance or I'll take Mr. Snuggles away!" my mother yelled from downstairs.

"You wouldn't, you couldn't, and you won't, and it's only 11:00!" I shouted as I stood up.

"The new neighbors are going to be here in 1 hour, plus we have to clean up. I don't know how a big house can be so busy. So hurry up and get dressed or I'll really take Mr. Snuggles away." My mother said as she walked in the room.

_I took a quick__ shower and put on a black capri, a light blue tank top with a guitar on it, and a black jacket. __Then I put on back eye-liner, blue eye-shadow, and a clear lip-gloss. I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. _

"Good morning Mom, Dad, and Petunia. Mom, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Don't talk to me _freak_!" Petunia said.

"Its brunch now and we have toast, juice, muffins, and milk and cereal. Take whatever you want. The new neighbors are coming here at 12. They have 2 kids, both of them are boys, they're are you're age and they go to Hogwarts"

"Dad tell mom that I don't need a boyfriend. I like to be an individual, I don't need a boy in my life." I replied annoyed.

"Lily, don't start now just let your mother keep on talking," my dad whispered into my ear.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. _

"Lily and Petunia can you get that. We'll be there in a sec your dad spilled coffee on his shirt. He has to change it, so greet them then take them into the great room," my mother asked.

"Okay, Mom. While you're at it tell dad stop being a klutz," I said while laughing.

"Lily, look who it is, the freaks like you. Good morning and good bye." Petunia said as she opened the door.

"Petunia just go to Vernon's I don't want to start and I'm not a freak it's just you why don't you accept it." I replied as she walked out of the house.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just that she hates me and anybody who is a wizard because she's just jealous. My mom and dad are coming, my dad spilled coffee on his shirt. Come in," I said.

"Why thank you. What 's your name I don't think you said it." The woman replied.

"Mom, that's Lily. You remember the Lily Evans I told you about," James said with a smirk.

"Hello, Lily Flower miss me." Sirius replied.

"Ugh, MOM, DAD can we please move. I don't want to stay here anymore. Oh sorry, all of you can come in and into the great room," I replied with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Why thank you Lily," Mr. Potter replied.

"No problem, what will you drink?" I asked.

"You're so kind Evans, you should be like this at Hogwarts. We'll take two sodas. Oh by the way, you look hot." Potter replied.

"No thank you Lily. Michael where did we go wrong with James and Sirius.

"Sure why not, today's the worst day of my life so far it can only get worse." I replied.

_My mom and dad entered the room as I gave them the sodas._

"Mom, Dad can I go now please." I asked.

"How about all the adults stay and talk and the kids go to the game room," my mother said.

"Hey, Dad can I talk to you in the kitchen," I asked.

_Inside the kitchen._

"Dad, guess who he is. Just guess," I shouted.

Umm, he is, umm." My dad said.

"He is JAMES BLOODY POTTER! Dad, the one I hate, the one who is a big pompous jerk, arrogant I think I'm the best. I hate him, he teases me, pranks me, and hexes innocent kids." I shouted.

"I'm sorry, hun. Just get to know him, he might have a good side. No ifs, or buts just get to know him. Then we'll talk, watch one day you two will be married with a kid." My dad said as he walked into the great room.

_I was in my room till they left just listening to music. Then __I called Sam and asked to come over for a swim. __By the time I__changed into my bathing suit, Sam came over. We wen__t __outside and put our stuff and were about to dive in when Potter and Black came over and asked if they could swim with us._

Flashback:

"Hey Evans, Jordan can we swim with you. Pleaseee!" asked Black.

"Come on Lils, let them. It'll be more fun then the two of us." Sam pleaded.

"Yeah Evans, let us please." Potter begged.

"Fine just stop annoying me." I said.

"I have and idea how about we play chicken fight." Sam said with a smirk.

"I'll take Jordan and Prongsie will take Evans!" Black replied with a similar smirk.

_I got on Potter' shoulders while Sam got on Black's shoulders. _

"We're so going to win. Before we start I have a bet, the winners are the masters while the losers are the slaves. Do we have a deal." I said while smirking.

"Oh we're on be prepared to lose." Sam said.

"That's it," I said as I pushed her with all my might and Sirius and Sam fell backwards with a huge splash.

"Lils we won," I grabbed her and she spun around and then I kissed her.

* * *

A/N: What will happen, will Lily care he kissed her. What will she do about it, slap him, kiss him, yell at him, or will Sam and Sirius have to break them up. 


	2. Dares r evil

**Shockingly the Best Summer**

A/N: Hey people. I'm sorry, don't kill me. I haven't updated because I've been super busy. Chapter 1 had a little typos but I checked this one. Oh, I put Tonks in here and the same age as the rest of the gang. Here is Chap. 2 in Lily's P.O.V! This is a long chapter so be happy people. Petunia is no longer in my story because she went to United States with her friends.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Flashback_

_"Lil's we won," Potter said._

_He spun me around and kissed me._

I stood there shocked but when I came to my senses I pushed him away.

**SLAP**

"You are an arrogant jerk you know that. Don't you understand what the phrase I HATE YOU means? I don't like you; get that through your thick head." I yelled.

"Why don't you admit it Evans, you like me. In fact you love me and want me to yourself." Potter smirked. "No I don't love you. Does the slap say that I love you, I don't think so?" I replied fuming.

"You'll regret that Evans, I'll make sure you do," Potter gritted.

"I'd like to see you try. Oh, I think Black and you should leave." I said.

"I think I will, come on Padfoot. We don't need to stay here.

I avoided the boys for 1 week by staying up in my room on my computer, playing video games, reading books, shopping, playing football, soccer, swimming, going to the playground, or hanging out with Sam and Tonks. I called Tonks and Sam and asked them if they wanted to sleep over, while my parents went to the club with the Potters. Once they came over we ordered pizza and went to the huge hang-out room and put all our stuff there. When the doorbell rang we paid the pizza boy and took the pizza. We spent a while rating guys on the hot list that Sam came up with. (She's crazy because she was dropped on her head as a baby. Lol)

"Sam, truth or dare."' I asked.

"Dare" she said.

"Go to Potter's house and bring back Black's boxers." I replied mischievously.

"Fine, I never back out from a dare." She said as she left the room.

"Let's watch from the window." Tonks said.

"Yeah that'll be fun." I replied.

Sam came back with Black's silky boxers which was black and had red hearts on them.

"Well that was embarrassing. Oh did you know that Remus is there also. Anyways Tonks, truth or dare," Sam asked.

"Truth." She replied.

"Who do you like?" Sam asked.

"Uhm, uhm, I like uhm a boy at Hogwarts, our year and a Gryffindor.

"Not like that, who as in what's his name." Sam said annoyed.

"Well you had your turn, now its mine." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Aha, it's Lily's turn. I have the perfect thing for dare and truth. Sam said before she whispered it to Liz.

"Lily, truth or dare." Tonks asked mischievously.

"Uhm, dare." I said eyeing them carefully. As soon as I saw their eyes light up I immediately regretted my decision.

"Well I dare you to wear your silky lose pale green tank-top with tints of blue, your jean mini-skirt and strappy green high-heels in front of Potter..." Tonks said.

"Uhm, well that's better then what I thought you would dare me to do." I said.

"Wait I'm not done yet. You're going to wait for them to go outside then you'll come out and make sure one strap falls down and then you'll flirt with Black and try to seduce him and trying to make Potter jealous. Plus we'll be with you and we too will wear clothes that kind of look like yours." Sam finished.

"Can I switch to truth? I am not going to act like a slut. I, Lily Evans is not a slut, got that." I said frightened.

"No you have to, none of us wanted to admit who we like." Tonks said.

"Or get Black's boxers that he probably wore. This is our revenge. Oh and if Black ends up falling for you, I'll kill you!" Sam said.

We crashed around 6 am after a fun night. When we woke up it was 11 am. I grabbed my robe and woke Sam and Liz. We took showers then changed into decent clothes. (For the "parents") and took turns doing each other's hair. Sam had her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs out and she had a soccer (aka football) t-shirt, with dark blue jeans, white flats, and white necklace and studs. Tonks had her hair straightened and she wore I wore a black shirt that said Weird Sisters in violet the same color as her hair, dark blue jeans, black boots, and black studs with a red necklace. I wore black crops, a red tank-top, a black hoodie, black shoes, and a skull necklace with red studs with my hair tied in a high ponytail with a side bang.

We went downstairs and ate lunch together, then my parents left to go show the Potters (minus James, Sirius, Remus) around the town. We took that as the opportunity to do my dare. Gosh I hate my friends; I'm going to kill them. Wait a second; nah, I love them too much. We went upstairs and changed. I ended up wearing I wore a silky pale green tank-top with a jeans mini-skirt, green strappy sandals, a green necklace with matching earrings. Sam wore a white/blue spaghetti strapped summer dress that went half-way down to her thighs, with a blue hemline that went underneath her chest, light blue jeans jacket with white hoops and a blue necklace. Tonks wore a black tank-top, gold tube-top, dark blue skinny jeans, gold flats, with gold necklace and hoops.

We went to the hung out till we saw the boys go outside to their backyards. We went outside a couple of minutes later they came out. We sat down at the table and talked about school and how we were going back in 1 month.

"Hey Remus, Sirius, and James," we said flirtatiously.

"Hey...

* * *

A/N: Oohh, cliffhanger. DUN DUN DUN! Hey can you please review and help me. I got a little stuck, so give me ideas people. 


End file.
